Open and Bare
by OzoraWings
Summary: Not everyone would descride the beginning of anything with the bang of a genade, though that's how this story starts and nearly ends as the two bosses of Vongola and Varia get one thrown in their direction. The explosion hurt; but that would be obvious, what isn't is that they both live to tell about it and that this one battle that nearly took everything gave them something better


**Code: KHR-OaB-O/S**

**Title: **Open and Bare

**Medium:** Katekyo hit-man Reborn!.

**Chapter:** One-Shot.

**Rating:** 'M'.

**Request:** Puruku - "Xanxus**X**Tsuna."

* * *

He moaned. The sound was broken and shallow as conciseness bit and his soul was dragged back into the pains and aches of his body; that at this point were more then prominent from the rough treatment it was given only hours before.

His fingers were the first to return - twitches here and there as his hearing buzzed and his thoughts were overridden with disorientation that was probably caused by the hand-grenade that had been thrown spectacularly in his direction. Fucking thing - oh how he had come to hate them; he - by this point - had gotten used to most weapons being aimed at him; guns, knives, swords, freakin' angel wings and cannons. But none of that was more annoying or repetitive then _grenades_.

The man's breathing stuck in his throat to the point that it made him cough up something resembling bile. Unsurprisingly, it tasted something nasty and burned the inside of his mouth with it's acid embrace, but that was mostly overshadowed with the opening of his eyes. They came apart like they had been stuck together with glue; his thick eyelashes peeling apart painfully as he struggled to keep his heavy lids open. His chocolate orbs were barely visible from the crack he had managed to make as he tired to awaken. It wasn't the same as the man realising - or remembering the danger he was in, it was on instinct from a life of fighting - a decade more of risk-taking and close-calls.

Reborn's training had another thing to do with it - he had more then once asked his tutor why the Italian had to be quite so rough - his answer? _'Dame-Tsuna'_ the Mafiosi had scoffed _'as a mafia boss, you can't afford to over-sleep - Have you overslept?_' A question for a question. How Reborn. But it worked, even after all these years, this young man's body remembered the sharp ache of a small heeled shoe - and he would often joke that he had the foot indentation in the back of his head to prove it. However that was then and this was now.

Another shuddering breath racked through his petit frame quite violently. The dust settling around him burned as his nose scrunched itself up from - and away the detestable particles. He coughed a chesty cough, his eyes shutting tightly in the process. The air was thick he would note later, pieces of brick and building scattered around his prone form. God, it was probably a good thing he_ wasn't _completely coherent yet; just thinking about the cover-up work, alibis and bills that would most certainly add up in the following days would be enough motivation for anyone to just _stay_ asleep.

His eyes pulled themselves up once again, his retina burning bitterly from the sting of building-air and oozing blood; that he'd know much later was partly his. He swallowed dryly just as he blinked. The man's whole body ached and _lived _pain right now, his joints were filled with ached and his muscles were stiff. Another twitch of his finger travelled up his arm until it reached his shoulder-blade, which caused only agony as his right met his left shoulder-blade and jostled an unknown injury. A scream irrupted from his mouth without permeable, the sound echoing around him from the broken ceiling. He didn't recognise it as his known - couldn't. Little of anything was familiar to him right now.

Even semi-dead though, he seemed to have retained his stubborn personality as he tried again, only this time not stumbling through the dark head first; he applied caution. Moving even slower then he had before, he tried to lift his arm. The movement was like one of a babies; one who had not gained control of his limps yet as he jerked and fumbled his fingers until his palm was against the crumbly floor of contrite, his dull eyes watching all the while - moving, but not really understanding; it was like he was once again fresh out of his mother's womb. Fragile and so very breakable.

Using the ball of his singed and bloodied hand, he tried with all the strength he could muster to push upwards, his fingers turning white with the pressure. His body followed the movement, as his torso inched off of the ground, his neck was unstable like it was made of jelly as it lolled helpless to the side.

The man was panting by now, already exhausted and he hadn't even gotten to his feet yet 'Vongola!' a rough voice called, though it went unheard over the rush of blood and buzz as he continued to make progress. Air coming out harshly from his parted lips, ghosting over his cut and sore skin. Another heave and a whole side was alleviated. Everything on him protested, maybe something was broken? Something more then his thinking and shoulder.

X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X 27X27X27X27X27X27X27X2727X

Squalo ran long side Belphegor and Levi, his long sliver following his pace as it flowed in chunks of sweat and blood. Their feet pounding against the dirt, none of the Varia were upholding their "the Devil may care" attitude as they sprinted through the remains of what used to be an enemies warehouse.

The silence was almost eerie as the only sounds that could be heard was each others raged breathing, heavy footsteps that seemed to be made of lead and the creaks of the building. The Varia were usually loud with complaints or arguments, and known for being almost joyous with insanity - but not right now. This was not the time and whatever other people said - they knew when the situation demanded them to be serious. And this more than called for it.

They had been sent out on an assignment by the Vongola; it had been normal enough, with good pay and a high-difficulty rank (of course the missions Decimo was too chicken to handle himself seldom go elsewhere) so they accepted as it had been a slow month for much of anything. What _was_ out of the ordinary was that their kind-of-Boss waiting for them on their private jet. They had demanded -_ Xanxus _had threatened, but they got no answers as to why he was there, only that the runt was coming along and they could do nothing against it.

'Fucking shits' Squalo swore. His storm grey eyes were promising death to those who had wronged them - torture and pain. The sword-man hadn't been in such a dangerous mood in such a long time that it reminded the Varia just how deadly the man beside them was.

It turned out the Vongola had had a hidden agenda for sending them out on this mission and equally for coming along - but they should have figured as much; that man was no longer the boy how would literally shrink away from them and however begrudgingly they'd admit it - had grown into a man to be reckoned with. Sawada, Tsunayoshi had had a personal score to settle with them, and hadn't used his own guardians because as it happens - they did not. They had been chosen - The_ Varia_ - because Tsunayoshi thought that it involved Xanxus as well. And in all fairness, it had; they had been taken - no, they had been_ lead_ to the main quarters of the organization that had been responsible for the death of the Ninth.

Nono had been assassinated in Tsuna's seventh year, making Tsunayoshi take the throne far too early. The whole affair had been stressfull and rushed; flying the soon-to-be Vongola boss over as soon as the news was broken, pulling him from collage and quickly doing the inheritance ceremony as to stop any infighting amongst the ranks. Tsuanyoshi Sawada was pronounced Vongola Decimo just a month after the death of his predecessor, still grieving for the man he thought of as a grandfather while building other peoples confidence in him and showing the world that his family was _not _to be messed with - or he for that matter.

Tsunayoshi and Reborn had been searching for the assassin and _who_ would order the hit against the biggest mafia family in the world. People hadn't been very worth coming; why would they be? Fear of treason is enough to keep anyone quiet. The Varia should have noticed something was wrong as soon as they set foot onto the jet; they were trained in reading people and were damned assassins. They should have been able to see the runt's square shoulders, the tightness around his eyes and the dimness to his usually bright -_annoying- _smile; surely the brat hadn't gotten so good as to fool them that well...?

Tsunayoshi had almost dragged them along into his own pace, throwing open the sealed doors with released anger and startling the meeting silent that had been taking place inside. One thing had lead to another, and the way that that Piss-ant had just _smiled_ giddily at Decimo had made them all stiffen in their own way; that was their first inkling that something was wrong, sans Tsunayoshi blowing the door off it's hinges. Tsuna had sneered, that innocent expression absent from his face, and right then and there the Vaira didn't see the boy they lost the ring battle to, but a seasoned boss quickly losing his rising - and _oh-so_ large temper to an _upstart _family that he shouldn't even be able to see under his empire.

They had all listened to the conversation intently - until understanding came with Tsunayoshi's short and curt words that were dripping with contempt and the other boss' smug -_fucking_- face. The brunet with the heavy shoulders had been stood in front of them at the time, and the Varia had abounded their slightly scattered - _very_ disjointed positions to stand behind him, almost protectively; like a wall shielding an injured animal from a strong gust of wind. Weapons had been out instantly because they knew what they had come here for. After all, they had been doing this for a long time and their job description was solely 'assassin'. When they were called there could only be one reason and seeing how far gone Tsunayoshi was - he was well past his usual forgiveness shit. They definitely weren't here for show.

'_No second chances, Mister second-coming of Primo?_' just recalling it made them mad - that little shit had looked down on him - on Tsunayoshi's power; the power that he had clawed up an ever-going mountain for. It made them sick. They were being underestimated. They had growled, sneered, scowled. Xanxus' grip on his guns tightened and his face became hard set. But Tsunayoshi stood straight - he stood tall, like that pitiful man's words had not effect on him

All their heads felt like they were about to fall off with their injuries, but even if the kneeled over dead those words of absolution would be remembered _'No second chances, Signor._' Tsunayoshi had said calmly - too calmly, before he took a step forward '_Though I think you misunderstand something, sir_'

The bastard's smile faltered in an irritatingly reminiscent way to the marshmallow freak, his slanted eyes darkening '_Oh?_' he hummed as if interested but his tone was flat and dry to all those concerned '_How so, Vongola?_'

'_I'm afraid to say' _aflame eyes closed before they opened_ 'You never _had _a chance. You went against our family. You hurt someone I cared about, killed another. The ripples of your decision spread - and you forced me to watch_' Tsunayoshi's voice deepened in a way that the Varia had never had before - making the silence almost tangible '_This isn't something I wanted - is something I still don't want. But it's what I' am now; this is how our world works and you either swim with the flow or drown kicking against the tide_' Nothing was said - because everyone around somehow knew that this speech wasn't quite done. His eyes glinted knowingly which made the other boss sit a little straighter - the Varia could _swear_ they started to see sweat '_You must be at least twenty years my senior_' the Vongola stated almost offhandedly '_But you haven't been a don for any more then a decade - you're still finding your legs, Your heads so full with making it big that you've forgotten something important'_

The Bastard was starting to get angry now '_And what would that be?, enlighten us with your wisdom_' he snapped sarcastically.

'_You forgot that the Vongola isn't One. Sole. Person' _His eyes shone with intensity, his words making something in the Varia stir '_We are different in many ways. We don't always get along and have a reputation for being at each other's throats. But we are family. We are Vongola, and when you target one of us, you get all of us.'_

'Vongola!' Belphegor shouted, and for once left his usual peasant remarks alone. Eyes searching the rumble - _and oh for the love of God don't let him be under any of this shit_. Things had gotten worse after that; the fight was on and they had completely over-whelmed the upstarts, though the Varia's eyes did stray to the Vongola every now and then because they knew the man would rather be anywhere else right now; the only reason he was here at all was to send a message, however that wasn't saying that this was entirely smart; Tsunayoshi was far too close to this to fight properly. Xanxus was fine; he fought with rage on a daily basis, Tsuna did not.

Levi huffed heavily as he tried to keep up with the others speed, images of that fucking grenade flashing behind his eyes; it had been such a surprise; the fight had been going completely in their favour after all and than they had Vongola and Xanxus standing in front of them; Tsunayoshi throwing one of his hands to the side as a bright orange flame covered the path his limp took - spreading out and fanning out like a protective shield while the Varia leader fired continuously and furiously with his guns. That's when the explosion happened and when the guardians realised what their two bosses had been doing; they had been protecting them.

'Do you think we should leave Boss like that?' Levi asked in a tone rougher then usual, though that only served to irritate the remaining Varia members.

'Shut the fuck up!' Squalo swore; it was a funny thing really, but Squalo always seemed to cuss more when Xanxus was in troubles because it would always fall to the right-hand to take over when the boss was absent.

'If your so worried, turn back' Bel grumbled, while trying and failing to hide a limp to his left side. The guardians had woken up rather quickly because most of the blast had been blocked for them and had found each either rather easily in retrospect. Once they had, they had instantly gone in search of Xanxus and Tsunayoshi; Xanxus was the first to be found and it hadn't been pretty. It was worrying; they had never seen their leader looking quite so weak before, so they had made the decision to split up; they had left Mammon to do what he could and Lussuria and Flan to guard. Because if Xanxus was that bad than they needed to find Tsunayoshi quickly; after all he was smaller, more petit - delicate. Something they weren't used to, but they understood that time was against them.

Despite his words, Levi stayed with his group and kept running and didn't dare open his mouth again; everyone was tense enough without him adding to it. That was when a pained scream bounced off of the walls, halting the Varia's pace and freezing all three of them to the spot. Their blood ran cold - instantly recognising the voice; what was wrong? Had an enemy survived the blast?.

'Vongola!' Squalo shouted, his voice was dryer - like gravel, and although none of the Varia commented, they heard clearly the desperation in his tone. A small feeling reassembling hope swelled as they were close to wishing for some kind of reply. They got none. Squalo swore violently in frustration, dragging his hand through his hair - the other Vaira doing similar things, though the sword-man's fingers stopped when their keen hearing perked to distant panting. Not a word was uttered as they started once again to run in an unknown direction, mindful of the steps with the cracked ground and pieces of building littering their way. The breathing was getting louder as they got to a particularly damaged area, iron supports hung dangerously from the ceiling while others had already lost the fight and crashed in the blast. The air was getting thicker as they stepped over what used to be a wall.

'Shit.' Squalo swore, his eyes falling over a human form; a telltale sign of a black suit which was covered in soot and dust. The sleeves where burned and the skin looked an angry red between black spots of ash. The man had his back to them and was jut barely sat up, his legs were out limply to the side, while his back was slumped and trembling as if it was killing him just keeping himself up. The usual gravity defining hair was missing and in it's place was a limp mess of blackened locks. The brunet was supporting himself with his arm and seemed unable to move any further.

'Sawada!' Squalo called. They once again got no response, as if he couldn't hear. On instinct, the swords-man ran forward, slipping once on unseen blood. The Varia looked down to the puddle of crimson and cringed. Squalo continued with caution until he made it to his mini-bosses' side, kneeling as he assessed the damage.

'Sawada...' Squalo said, almost gently, though the brunet didn't so much as glance his way as his eyes stared died ahead, dull and in a pained haze - maybe he was in shock?. Only when placing a hand on the Vongola's left shoulder did he get a response. A scream.

Squalo removed his hand immediately, his heart-rate having skipped two beats realising that he had just unknowingly touched an injury. Tsunayoshi seemed to be even worse now, his form leaning further to the side and his face paling from the sheet-white shine it had had.

The Vongola was just about to collapse again - God knows how he got up in the first place, when Squalo corrected their positioning and allowed the brunet to fall into his arms. Tsunayoshi's good shoulder fell against his chest while the brunet's head lolled to his shoulder. The man's breathing was strangled and pained - it sounded as if it hurt just to keep up the demand for oxygen.

Levi and Bel went either side of Squalo, bending slightly to get a better look - by the amount of fresh blood on the floor Tsunayoshi wasn't doing much better than Xanxus and they were right, because as soon as their eyes adjusted and truly _saw_ the state he was in - they partly wished they couldn't.

That was one thing the Varia could never deny Tsunayoshi - his stubbornness for punishment. No matter what he was dealt he took it on and shouldered it; ignoring the aftermath that may be on his head because of it, he kept going and stood up again and again. So if Tsunayoshi was having this much trouble just stopping himself, then he must truly be in pain.

Deathperception eyes fell and the Varia took a collective breath; it surely wasn't a good idea for him to be sleeping. Not in this condition. Because how were they to tell what kind of sleep it was?. 'Sawada...Sawada!' Squalo called - yes called - not shouted (is what he told himself).

'Vongola, oi! Wake up already!' Bel was tempted to shake the brunet to see if that had an effect as their voices obviously weren't reaching him, but what was stopping him was if it would do more harm then good. It probably wouldn't take much - a well aimed punch and that would be that.

Though that wouldn't be needed as those aureate orbs showed themselves once again. The Varia breathed a quite breath of relief as they slowly - agonizingly slowly traced over them.

'Squa-_l_...o?' the voice was as weak as they ever heard it, but it was there - a start.

'Yeah...Sawada, it's me' those dull eyes blinked at him; maybe he was surprised by the lack of volume - the rest of his companions were.

Tsunayoshi blinked again, his brows furrowing as if in thought while the Varia waited almost patiently for something to be said and _did _wait for a good five minutes before Bel grumbled in irritation 'Is his head broken or something?. This is worse then when Xanxus is hung-over.'

Something akin to recognition shone in Tsuna's eyes, his ears perking 'Xan...xus?' his voice croaked. A second or two passing before his head rose and his tone changed from dead-tired to desperate 'The explosion! Ah-h wh-were is - is - where is he?'

Thick silence descended around them and it took longer - longer than it normally would for Tsunayoshi to read between the lines and sense that something was wrong. Tsuna's insides froze and a cold shiver travelled up his burning hot body.

'Take me to him.'

27X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X2 7X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X27 

Mammon was spitting curses - and as it happens, blood.

His hands pushed down harshly on the bleeding wound that was gushing from his Boss' stomach. He had never felt his heart pumping so hard as he tired to keep as much crimson liquid inside Xanxus as he could, keeping his bodyweight onto the bent that had been made by a steel support beam. The rest of the Varia, Lussuria and Flan sat on the other side of Xanxus' prone form, silently. Watching with dreaded eyes as their boss got paler and paler, his breathing shallower and shallower.

The warm liquid squelched between Mammon's fingers - which he'd remember years later as one of the most sickening moments of his life; the thicker than water - thinner than oil slime coat his skin. Since he was born he was known for his power - used and sort out, but as soon as he met Xanxus, he saw someone who didn't care for it - didn't want it and now that same person was bleeding to death under him.

Lussuria's breath hitched in his throat as he tired to stifle his heavy panting; he didn't know how long - know of them did, but he had been feeding his flames into his boss' wound since they had found him and he was rightfully exhausted; he had nothing left and they all knew it too. Ten minutes ago Mammon had ordered him to take a break '_Because your useless if you collapse_' but they were losing time and running out of chances. Now was not for rest.

Lussuria straightened from his slouched position, his heart hammering against his chest as every movement was slow and clumsy; lacking his usual flare and energy. He dragged himself across the rough ground until his knees were up against Xanxus' arm and leaned forward, pressing his hands against the board chest in way to keep the organ beating and _him _upright.

Summoning his flames hurt more than his injuries did - it was like pulling blood out of a collapsed vein; painful, draining and sensitive; every little touch was magnified in the most sickening way that would make _anyone _want to vomit.

Sweat was dripping off of Lussuria's and Mammon's face while Flan sat helpless to the side and for once wasn't pointing out everything that was wrong - maybe because _everything _was wrong. It was like his tongue had been cut off, but that probably had something to do with the warnings Tsunayoshi started to give him about how there was "A time and place for everything".

Minutes twisted ad stretched themselves into what seemed like hours and with that, dread grew into something more - hope was dimming and taboo thoughts - that must never be said in their line of business - were crossing through their minds.

The silence was broken by an unlikely source.

'Sorry to interrupt, but -' Flan stated blandly, 'It looks like their back' he said after confirming what his fuzzy hearing was telling him. The other two Varia lifted their heads and released breath they hadn't know they were holding when their eyes instantly attached themselves to the brunet who was slung over Squalo and Levi's shoulders, Bel trailing behind them with a watchful gaze; maybe for any possible enemies.

Squalo and Levi slowed as they neared the other group, grim expressions mirroring Mammon and Lussuria's own 'No change?' the swords-man asked slowly, carefully about breathing to quickly or strongly as he suspected he might have broken a rib or two.

The two lowered Tsunayoshi to the floor carefully, mindful of his condition as they watched - ready to catch him if he couldn't hold himself up - as the brunet followed their movements and tried to keep himself up, his legs feebly bending underneath him and his back slouching when the Varia finally released their hold.

Flan, Mammon and Lussuria's lips frowned further downwards; they hadn't seen Tsunayoshi so...weak and fragile in_ such_ a long time. They couldn't say they liked it, especially not since more than half of those injuries were from protecting them.

Aureate eyes were wide but still not completely clear as they trailed over Xanxus form. For the Varia, it felt nerve-racking; like they had somehow failed some kind of test as Tsuna swallowed strongly and looked up to Mammon who instantly straightened.

'He's dying' Tsuna stated and the only thing that gave away his true emotion away was how his breathing spiked. Tsunayoshi had only awakened truly on their back to the other group; it hadn't taken long for Tsuna's wake up call; the dead bodies helping, like a dose of cold ice water.

Mammon nodded wordlessly, as if speaking those words would somehow set in stone what would eventually come 'Steel beam fell on 'im. The gay idiot's used most of his flames and can't heal the wound completely - at the moment we're depleting all our power just to keep his heart beating.'

Tsunayoshi's eyes closed tightly, his head dipping for a moment or two, before he returned eye contact and straightened as much as he could. He nodded once for understanding 'And we're basically sitting ducks if any unknowns were to come along and recognise us' He clarified the unsaid words he had heard so clearly.

Mammon tilted his head in the barest sign of acknowledgment.

The Varia stayed silent as Tsuna's eyes dropped back down to their boss; giving the man the chance to think with the little time they had left, even when those bloody and burnt hands came up and settled on top of Lussuria's - giving the silent message to stop and rest, did they not speak. Not until Tsunayoshi breathed in deeply and looked at Mammon with determination.

'Then use mine' No one spoke for a moment; digesting what had just been said with disbelief as they looked at the brunet as if he had lost his mind - and after all he had been through, maybe he had. Too many hits to the head from a certain tutor - heck even this explosion could have finally lead the Vongola to this new kind of stupid.

'You wouldn't survive that. Not in your current condition' Mammon dejected curtly, though Tsuna had other ideas and when he had decided on something it would take a natural disaster to change it.

The look in that burning gaze told them how much he cared 'Than your going to have to save me' he said almost dismissively, but they had worked - dare they say - _under_ this man too long to take anything he says lightly; because even little whispered words could be worth the world when uttered from those lips.

They understood, of course; Tsunayoshi Sawada had just entrusted his life to them. The people who had once tried to kill him.

'What's your plan, Vongola?' Flan asks, his head tilted to the side as he waits for the answer. Apparently that unwavering trust was enough, because Flan understood that when Tsunayoshi worked with others that it always worked out - it always had. This would not be the day that those static's changed.

Another shuddering breath left the Decimo as he licked his lips 'Well, according to my watch it's now the 24th, which means we are now officially forty-eight hours behind report -'

'Reinforcements?' Bel inquired, shifting slightly from his position on the floor, sat uncomfortably with one leg under him and the other -injured- leg stretched out.

Tsunayoshi nodded, not looking the least bit irritated about being interrupted 'The Vongola system red-lights anyone twenty-four hours late for sign-in without contact. It usually alerts me on my computer, but when I'm out Shouichi's programmed the system to send the warning message to Hayato instead. From there, we usually try to get into contact with the agent, if we can't find them then their immediately classified as MIA and units are dispatched to their last known location'

The Varia weren't_ too_ surprised with how much of a mother hen Tsunayoshi had turned into; because they knew - remembered that that certainly _hadn't_ been the system the Nono had had for late agents, though that wasn't the only thing to change since Tsuna had been in power; he was a man of his word after all - and he was doing everything humanly possible to change what everyone thought was impossible.

'How long until you guard dog gets the hint?' Bel questioned, and felt his first bit of enjoyment since coming here at how flustered Tsunayoshi got with the nickname - even muttering something like "Not my guard dog" before replying.

'Not long' that much Tsunayoshi was certain 'I didn't spill any details, but Hayato's 'Juudaime-radar' sensed something was wrong before I left and he begged me to promise to ring as soon as I was on my way back. He would have heard nothing from me since I arrived - I've broken a promise. I'd say no longer then an hour or two before he prepares Vongola's fastest jet and speeds his way down here'

The Varia nodded; that sounded about right, and even if it wasn't Tsunayoshi's intuition, they all knew that Tsuna and his right-hand had gotten closer than any person should be with another. It was freakish sometimes, how en-tune to one another they were. 'So?' Mammon prompted.

'So' Tsunayoshi repeated - getting back on task 'I want you...' he sighed, looking slightly uncomfortable - or more so than before 'I want you to understand that I...wouldn't ask you to do this if it...wasn't the only option I could think of' Mammon raised an eyebrow from underneath his hood 'and your probably not going to like it'

'Oh for the - Spit it out, Sawada!' Squalo shouted. Tsunayoshi jolted in surprise, irritating his injuries so much that he had to bite his lip rather harshly to keep himself from yelping. But the swords-man was right - they didn't have time for this; they were losing him.

'Link my flame with Xanxus'. Use my power to save him' Tsunayoshi's task today was to give them multiple heart attacks, they were certain now.

'Your...your crazy' Mammon uttered in his disbelief; the idea was the stupidest thing he had heard in a long time - sure it had been done before but such things were difficult things to do, even for the most trained illusionists; it was taking a flame - the _essence_ of a person, and weaving the two different forces together.

It was like heart surgery; there were risks of rejection. No one could know how it would turn out and Xanxus and Tsunayoshi had a reputation for not seeing eye to eye, God knows how their souls would tango.

'Viper...'Tsunayoshi whispered, and Mammon would admit that he was one of few selected people who were allowed to call him that 'his soul...it's fading - the flame, his life flame it's...going out' it was the most emotion he had shown since waking up and it made the Varia wonder just how _much _he cared for them, his sensing life and such they discovered awhile ago.

Nothing was said, and they could tell that Tsunayoshi was getting inpatient, not to mention desperate 'If - if I could just keep his flame going until the reinforcements arrive than - than even if his body dies' his voice breaks 'It wouldn't be the end; they could just restart it, if - if the flame doesn't go out, he'll live'

'Why you?' Mammon was breaking and they all saw it.

Tsunayosi smiled a rueful smile, whispering 'It's the least I can do' that made the Varia wonder if they were meant to hear it at all, before he said in a louder voice 'We both have Sky flames; it has a larger chance of success than any other element would'

'It's going to hurt' Mammon states, and Tsunayoshi smiles that knowing smile - as if expecting it.

'I know.'

'They might not come in time. You could die from a stunt like this' it wasn't as much of a warning as a prediction, though sometimes they could very well see that happening; Tsunayoshi could be just _too _reckless, and coming from the Varia - that was saying everything.

'I know.'

'Stubborn Brat' Mammon retorts, making the tightness around Tsunayoshi's eyes release slightly; repeating a conversation from long ago from when Mammon was still cursed and the world seemed a lot darker to him - maybe to them both.

'Tight-fisted Illusionist' the two stared at each other for what seemed like the longest while; unknown things and unspoken words being shared before the silence was broken.

'Get ready for hell, Tsunayoshi Sawada. And don't say I didn't warn you; I don't want your keeper trying to shot me. Again.'

X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X 27X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X

It was official. Xanxus hated white.

His eyes squinted against the bright colour of the hospital walls, the cheap light fixture illuminating the paint more so. It made him see black dots. Reminding himself to threaten whoever was in charge to redecorate, he tried to concentrate on how the fuck he ended up in this - this _shit hole_.

Oh how he hated hospitals; the only people who ended up here were the stiffs and that wasn't something he'd allow.

He's mind turned and twisted as Xanxus tried to remember - and fight against this sudden mental block as the ringing in his ears continued. He vaguely recalled the Runt calling them out on a mission, making the colour drained from his cheeks; flashes of Tsunayoshi's distressed face ran across the edges of his thoughts before he pushed them down; trust _that_ to be the first thing that came back to him. Because despite how much he'd deny it, he cared far more than he should.

Xanxus had known that something had been wrong the first time he got the summons requesting him and his guardians; in the mafia that just wasn't done, especially not by the Vongola who was under constant supervision by the police.

A lot of people never noticed, but Tsunayoshi wasn't stupid - as much as he acted it, he understood how things worked and simply wouldn't group six of his most powerful - and well-known allies together like that; it was easier to tack, harder to hide and alibis could be a real bitch. The coppers would be having a field day, not to mention other assassin who wouldn't to met up for some 'one-on-one' time. It's why the only grouping really ever made - not including undercover - would be the "bubby system" and even _that_ was switched up.

Tsunayoshi knew better - from experience or not, it was something he knew _not _to do.

Xanxus had agreed anyway; something that would cause Vongola to make such a big mistake needed to be checked out, though he had a feeling his guardians didn't truly understand but that would come later - he couldn't do fucking everything.

They stepped onto the jet that had be prepared, and that feeling of something wrong had grown had grown into something more when his eyes settled onto Tsunayoshi's petit form.

Another rule of the mafia; a boss mustn't come on an assignment unless absolutely necessary; one sole individual is easier to make a profile on, not to mention a huge target for hit-men.

Xanxus had _asked _why he was there and hadn't gotten an answer.

Tsunayoshi had acted weird through the journey; no longer trying to engage in conversation or humouring them, and spent the whole time looking at the window with a heavy frown to his brow. During all that, Xanxus had to restrained himself from going over there and pinning the unsuspecting brunet to the newest wall.

Though he'd get his answers soon; right after Tsunayoshi charged through the doors actually; it had all become clear - all the contradictions, the not-quite truths and the haunted look that had once again appeared in those fiery eyes; he hadn't seen that grim expression since the death of the old man; it irritated him.

After the conversation? He knew that Tsunayoshi had down this deliberately; bringing him here and in front of that disgruntling bastard because he had understood to some point that this is what he needed.

The fight came afterwards, he knew, one dead, two dead, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven...

Confirmed, twenty-seven. Dead.

Xanxus' lips tugged downwards. He should have slept longer; it would be the only shut-eye he would be getting. It was a secret that the damned shark wasn't even privy too, but Tsunayoshi Sawada (fuck knows how he discovered it); however, after every hit - after every kill, he could never sleep. Not once had he been able to.

How many bit the bucket this time would cost a lot of compensation.

Grumbling under his breath he tried - almost desperately to ignore the pain - the utter agony that was steaming from the side of his stomach; it was one of worst kinds of hurt he had felt and in his line of business that was saying something.

His muscles felt stained and weak - he had never felt so fucking weak before. Xanxus could practically feel his nerves pulsating though his blood; everything was magnified, like he was one of those sensitive bitches. Oh when he got his hands on whoever -

He froze mid-thought; something coming back to him. Oh. _Oh. _No wonder he felt like crap. A fucking grenade hit him. Stupid, idiotic things. Worst creation ever made; what the hell_ wer_e they good for anyway?.

Xanxus growls, this is what he got for being sentimental. He never used to - he never used to give a fuck, but he never used to do a lot of things before he met a certain - _boy. _

Losing to a kid half his age was bad enough, but he didn't just lose - it wasn't_ just _a loss. They battled like their lives depended on it - because during that fight it had, the exchanged blows with untold emotion and aimed their flames with the same amount of passion.

Xanxus hadn't taken the snort nose brat seriously to start with; the first time he had seen the small brunet with the slump of defeat to his shoulders and the eyes that screamed surrender it had irritated the hell out of him; it was obvious to anyone with half a brain cell that the only reason Nono had chosen the upstart over him was because of his blood rite and not because of ability or talent.

The things _he_ processed.

Everything seemed so twisted and fucked up back than. He had always had pride about his inheritance; he finally knew where he was going in life and he could -at last- tell the mother fuckers who had been looking down on him all his life _exactly_ what he thought of them. How unlike it had been on the streets where his mother had taught him to keep his head down and mouth shut.

That had been destroyed and he was finally given some freedom, freedom he had lost with a bout of curiosity. Everything had been a lie - everything he was was a joke. It hadn't been real. He was a fraud and everything he had been working towards - everything he had been clawing his way up for was for nothing.

The old man hadn't understood that - he hadn't understood his feelings even with his so called _"compassion"_. All the liar saw was a threat to the family, a very dangerous Mafioso having a tantrum.

And than an enemy - the brat he had been so close to killing - had seen through him with nothing more than a glance. The idiot - the self conscious fool had been able to_ read_ him. He had seen the truth hardened assassins hadn't. Tsunayoshi Sawada had really _looked_ at him that day, and didn't give him pity - but cared despite it all.

Stupid Runt of a Mafia Boss.

The battle had gone on for hours, and maybe after all that - even if he didn't understand why he had just lost to a brat in his first year of high school, or how much Tsunayoshi Sawada had given him that day - he would, when his wounds and tattered pride was slowly healed thanks to the same person.

That one person had changed more than Xanxus would ever admit.

So when - on one of many glances- he saw that Sawada had frozen and his attention had been diverted, he too had turned his concentration to it, his eyes sharpening at the backs of his guardians when he too noticed it - when he saw what had frozen Vongola in mid-fight. The bastard boss of the league of morons were aiming a grenade. Recovering from the shock, they had both moved together - totally in sync, and positioned themselves in front of the incoming attack.

Judging by where he was, Lady Luck had been on his side, but that didn't make him feel any better - he, in a way, got sucker punched, and if he was _this _bad off than how was Tsunayoshi?..

He'd never admit to it - couldn't, but he had _-feelings_- for the small brunet. They had probably been there since the ring conflict but they really started to develop when Tsuna did. He hadn't noticed at all when he first met the scrawny kid (many didn't and when they had - they were over looked. Because he could never be more than "_Dame_") but he had had nice features. Once his father died and he had been forced to attend the inheritance ceremony was when he really noticed - the suit the _man _had worn that day was perfectly tailored and fitted in all the right places; giving Xanxus a good look at the perfectly forming arse and the curve that had formed into his back. Though his chest was small it was still board and had filled out from when he was thirteen. His hands were small and delicate - but the Varia could so easily see him punch anyone of the Mafioso there through a wall if he so wished. His face had thinned slightly - having lost some of the puppy fat, the stubborn chin remained. Going further up to his lips made Xanxus' mouth dry with the desire to do a number of things - they looked as soft as they probably felt; full and plumb and completely natural. Those doe-like eyes had slanted slightly from earlier years and had even lightened in colour from his deathperception which was bound to happen one way or another.

God, Xanxus had never wanted someone more.

When the Varia had approached him that day; more Xanxus wanting to dispel this illusion he was under than to do anything else - just to talk to the idiot and the brunet to get tongue-tied and slip up and be the old runt of a brat he knew he was. It hadn't gone to plan, Tsuna had turned to them warily but friendly despite their past and smiled one of the brightness smiles that Xanxus had ever had aimed at him; it wasn't the usual coy one from a bitch who only had one thing on her mind, or a calculated smirk from an enemy who thought they had finally one-up'ed him.

It was something new to him - it was kindness.

And that day, instead of laughing at himself for thinking those kinds of thoughts and knocking those -_tiny_- feelings out off his head. They grew and have continued to grow. And it was the stupidest things too; Tsuna's offers for the Varia to join the Vongola for Christmas '_Why the fuck would we do that?!_' '_Ha…um, because your family…?_', those accepting eyes that didn't look at him like the outcast he was, the rumours Tsunayoshi single-handedly hushed up '_The next person I hear say _that word _and Xanxus-san's name in the same sentence gets to deal with me!_' and how he was now invited to meetings concerning the Vongola for opinions - that yeas ago no one would have listened to whether they asked for them or not '_You think so, Xanxus-san? Than what about refunding it?_'

Xanxus didn't lie to himself about it - often, but he knew that this wasn't how he looked at the women who he used for a one-nighter and than kicked out as soon as they were done. No, because Xanxus had never looked at anyone he fucked twice; there was no attachment there it was just for some release - nothing more and nothing less.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was an enigma, having completely wormed his way into Xanxus' heart.

Lost in thoughts, the Varia leader didn't notice the presence outside his door until his keen ears perked up on the rather loud and disturbed voice of his second-in-command

'What that fuck are you talking about?!'

A disgruntled sigh followed 'Where the hell do you think you are, stupid shark?. I don't care how much of the building Vongola owns, if the police are called, their called and you'll be responsible' a discrete 'Boss _does _have two warrants on his head. Finding him now would be bad for all of us' was added after.

'Than fucking explain!' Squalo never did follow advice when someone comment on the volume in which he bellowed.

'It's like what I said' the voice who was obviously Mammon replied 'Vongola discharged himself last week. And if this report's correct than he should be in a meeting right now'

There was an irritating silence that fell as Xanxus' eyes narrowed 'What, does that brat need some kind of keeper to make sure he doesn't fucking kill himself?. He should still be here with the close call he had'

Something cold ran up Xanxus' spine, _Close call?..._

'We should have kept some runts at the door; 'wouldn't have bothered going behind our backs than' someone - probably Bel piped up and Xanxus decided that he had had enough of listening to a second-hand conversation; it was fucking irritating and he wanted - _would _find out what the hell was going on.

Grunting, Xanxus used his elbow to prop himself up, and ignored the imitate pain that sprung - not just from his stomach, but his chest that made him release a stifled groan. Shaking his head from the sudden wave of dizziness and all but _willing_ the black spots to disappear from his vision, he roughly disconnected the drip that he found injected into the dent of his arm and just point blank destroyed the heart monitor (before it could alert that he had just 'flat-lined') - he'd apologise to Vongola later.

Swinging his legs over the bed, he prepared himself for a moment, while keeping half of his attention on the door as they were still having a conversation - that he was about to interrupt, as he didn't want to miss anything.

27X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X2 7X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X27 X27X27X27

'You think that that would have made a difference? The kid is as stubborn as Xanxus, I think he's more than proved that' Mammon quipped from outside the door, his eyes narrowing when it looked like Bel would go on indigently; he just didn't have the patience for it. Not right now; they should have kept a better eye on the brat once he had woken up, instead of running about like headless chickens checking police reports, seeing if there was any witness, and making sure all the fuckers died in the explosion.

The last couple of weeks, sans everything just mentioned, had _still_ been a little far from hell for them; what Tsunayoshi Sawada had asked of him hadn't been easy at all and the amount of pain that he had made the Vongola go through - well, there were times he didn't think he would survive the early process. But he had, luckily before his guard dog had stormed the building with the sword-idiot and a hand full of other agents, weapons had been drawn and promptly lowered when they saw the state of them - all of them.

The right-hand had summed it up perfectly too _'What the fuck?!'_

Gokudera, Hayato had grown up from his days of high school and hadn't demanded what had happened to his dear boss and instead came in to assess the situation; he hadn't liked what he had seen, but kept his cool as called for a medic.

That was problem number two. When the ahem - fake ambulance arrived and bought the stretcher to take them both away - to separate the two, the screaming had started, sending Mammon in to one of the biggest panics of his very long life. This sudden pain had lead him to thinking what had changed - what was different?.

'_Move them back! Keep them together_!' he remembered himself yelling. Sharp teal eyes turned to him, with something close to accusation. But the puppy nodded his consent to the questioning paramedics and the two boss were brought closer together again.

The right-hand came up to him as soon as they were both stabilized, standing completely in Mammon's personal space and looking down with the stormiest expression the Varia had seen in awhile.

'_You'll explain to me what happened, and you'll do it _quickly.' this was one of those moments when everyone - everyone in that ruined warehouse remembered exactly why Gokudera, Hayato was feared.

Mammon explained in short, curt words what had happened - knowing that lying would get him no where and told the right-hand how this had come to pass. By the end the illusionist expected some kind of outburst, but when he got none he looked back up and his breathing hitched when he saw the rueful expression that had settled the previous on the puppy's face _'I...see, he went that far?_'

Living with someone like Tsunayoshi Sawada, who had _no_ care for his own life and would all too willingly give it up if the situation called for it might have lead to that kind of reaction, but there was something about the resignation in those emerald orbs that made them think that this wasn't one of those "Oh…my boss has just -once again- done everything possible to kill himself" times.

Mammon, like the rest of the Varia knew that Gokudera was privy to information that they weren't, but didn't push it any further; they just weren't in the position to do so right now, not after what happened.

'Why the hell would the Storm guardian allow it? He knows Sawada's condition' Levi almost grumbled, his arms across his chest as he lent up against the corridors wall.

Squalo shrugged, his tired eyes blinking back the moister from keeping all the paperwork up to date 'A right-hand is still just a right-hand. Sawada still has the final say, if he discharged himself than he discharged himself' he replied, talking from personal experience.

'He should still be in bed, I heard from the peasants that the Vongola very nearly had to fight them for the discharge forms' Bel commented and it would have been it would have been a funny if not for the situation.

'Oh, the Dear!' Lussuria exclaimed 'He really should still be in bed!' but before anyone could comment a rattle perked their hearing and just afterwards the door to their boss' private room fell away from it's hinges. The Varia jumped away from the barrier before it crushed them with startled expressions.

Surprise filtered across all of their faces when their heads shot to the doorframe and saw Xanxus awake - standing (albeit leaning against the wooden frame) and...had he just destroyed the wall? Of course he had.

Silence descended, all watching as Xanxus panted, having overexerted himself from his sudden violence -

'And what the fucks his condition?!'

27X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X2 7X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X27 X27X27X27

Tsunayoshi went once again to nurse his aching chest but stopped himself half-way there as he tried to listen to the board meeting he had agreed to, ignoring the worried eyes that belonged to his two guardians - Hayato and Takeshi and the three dons who were watching him closely, Enma, Dino and Yuni, who had been frowning since setting eyes on him.

Tsuna couldn't blame them completely; he felt so crap that he had been deliberately avoiding mirrors 'Little brother?' Dino asked gently when realising that his self-appointed adopted sibling's attention had once again waned; it had happened at least five times now which worried all those here; it wasn't like Tsunayoshi at all, who was usually very attentive.

Tsuna's chocolate eyes trailed to meet the blond's, smiling in a stained fashion 'Sorry, Dino. I think this meeting will have to be adjourned' he said kindly.

Dino, Enma and Yuni looked puzzled while the two guardians tensed, but before anyone could question his words his office doors where thrown open, revealing a very pissed off man.

Everyone turned to see the new arrival while Tsuna just smiled 'It's good to see you, Xanxus-san. How are you doing?' at no point during this did Xanxus acknowledge him, only his sharp crimson eyes showed any sign of concentration.

He stalked forward without saying a word, a heaviness in his shoulders, while his movements were without his usual deadly grace that they were used to but the Vongola understood that; being the only guardians, sans Tsuna that knew what happened in a corner of rundown Italy.

Xanxus walked in-between the three startled bosses without a care as he leaned threateningly across Tsuna's desk, knocking paper and documents falling onto the floor as he graphed Tsunayoshi's collar and dragged him a good few inches off of his chair. 'What the fuck where you thinking?!'

'Tsuna-kun!' Enma stood from his seat quickly, as did Yuni and Dino - ready to intervene, while the two guardians restrained themselves from moving.

Chocolate eyes never left their crimson counterparts; he had this coming after all 'Meeting adjourned.' he said again, though more sternly this time. It took a few moments for anyone to move, but when they did, it was Hayato who was leading everyone out and the one to close the double doors once the bosses had been pushed out - despite various protests. Emerald eyes gave the brunet one last glance before the barriers shut with a telltale click.

'Answer me, Tsunayoshi Sawada!' he growled.

Tsuna sighed; what was it with people and them saying his whole name? But that wasn't the issue right now 'What was the question again, Xanxus-san?' how was it that when he was probably in the most danger, that he was the most brave?.

Wrong answer, apparently, as the hands holding his collar tightened 'What you did. What you made the illusionist do. Why.'

'Why I saved your life?' Tsunayoshi asked, watching as the crimson orbs took a wary turn. But nodded unsurely despite the Varia leader's reservations 'because you were dying and needed help -'.

'Bullshit' Xanxus interrupted, pulling Tsunayoshi further out of his chair 'Nobody would do something so - so _fucking_ stupid for such a pathetic reason' he snapped, though those honest and open eyes staying back at him were telling him a different story.

'You know I'm not lying, Xanxus-san' Tsuna sighed, inching forward slightly so that his wounds wouldn't come under any distress, his eyes tightening as he did so 'I -' his words were cut off from Xanxus watching his discomfort with a knowing eye.

Without a word, Tsunayoshi was shoved back into his seat, the violence leaned Xanxus a pained yelped. The Varia walked around the desk, turning the brunet's spiny chair around to face him, before he bent downwards, ignoring the hurt that spiked throughout his body because of it and brutally ripped Tsuna's dress-shirt apart, the buttons flying off in different directions as the Vaira leader allowed himself the sight of a bandaged chest; and what was a mirror image of his own injury.

From where Mammon had said that he had strung their flames together.

Crimson eyes took it all in, the bandages and the scars that weren't hidden by the white veil - which were most likely years old (earned too soon, too young). The red liquid that had bled through the protective barrier and how that small - fragile chest breathed in and out underneath him; the raise and fall slightly startled by the suddenness of it.

Xanxus swallowed slightly; for a Mafioso, the wounds that were shown on their skin were more than scars - they were emotional stories that always had a reason for being. It was a testament to survival but they were often hidden, like these were. He had just broken something sacred without realising but he didn't have the strength to turn away in fear of looking weak in front of someone he must never.

One of the hands that had it's hold on Tsunayoshi's shirt untangled itself from the material and hesitantly placed itself on top of the exposed chest, feeling the way it moved against his palm, something flashing inside his eyes before it vanished.

Tsuna was pale, nobody had seen his bare skin before but kept himself still as Xanxus' vision travelled freely. Swallowing, he moved one of his arms upwards towards the Varia leaders shoulder and let it settle there. Xanxus' head jolted upright before his expression settled.

'What _were_ you thinking?' Xanxus repeated. He understood how Tsunayoshi worked and saw a lot of the changes that were caused by this tiny man. But his kindness was better used on other things - other people. His own father had tried to kill him - why would -

'That you're worth it Xanxus-san'

Those words had been so simple to say, so easy, for anyone else. But they both knew that wasn't true; they knew each others pasts and such things were awkward at best, they had gotten better but the problems that were once huge complications in their characters hadn't gone away completely.

People might say later that it was a mistake, that it was just the atmosphere that made Xanxus' lips clash against Tsunayoshi's or how large, calloused hands desperately - almost erratically trailed up the other's chest, to the slender collarbone to the neck where he held the base; wanting those soft lips closer.

Crimson orbs watch as the younger's widen slightly, before they settled - finding their pace like Tsunayoshi always did and gazed back. And for the first time in years, Xanxus really _looked_ at those swirls of chocolate that he'd always tried his best to avoid, and saw the years of fighting and betrayal (the faith that had been put in the wrong peop le), the understanding (he puts in others and the reasons _why_ things happen even if it chips away at him slowly), the sadistic streak (that Reborn was probably very proud of and that the entirety of the underworld feared) , the acceptance that only the purest Sky was capable of (the thing that was both a blessing and a curse. The thing that had enemies plotting and allies worrying) and finally - _finally_ the unending love that was directed firmly towards him.

Like he always wanted.

Pushing further against the softest lips Xanxus had tasted, his fingers travelled into silky chestnut hair, almost purring when he heard the faintest of moans. Ever so slowly, he felt foreign arms wrap themselves around his neck, small digits travelling through his thick and wire like locks; the hair no women would touch.

Their lips danced with each other, entranced and unknowing about the world around them as they became joyously lost. Panting and painfully turned on, Xanxus pulled away before this got out of hand - before they did something that made it impossible to turn back.

Kneeling on the floor to Tsunayoshi's chair, one hand on the base of the man's neck and the other leaning against the back of the seat to steady himself more than anything. He put their foreheads together slight relief when Tsunayoshi didn't pull away. Searching Tsuna's half lidded and glazed orbs before he whispered something he knew they'd both regret 'Stop me, Tsunayoshi' his breath fanned across the younger male's lips 'Use that fucking strength your known for and get away from me. Tell me "No"'

There was silence as Tsuna's head tilted to the side, his bangs following the movement and falling beautifully, his lips swollen and red from the attack they had just been treated to. A deep, surrendering breath left the man, knowing instinctively that doing what Xanxus had just suggest would spell the end of their relationship. But knowing this man - knowing him it would be more than a blow to the gut he would suffer with if he refused whatever Xanxus wanted; and when had Xanxus ever asked?...when was anything given?...

Tsunayoshi used the strength that he had to position his lips against Xanxus' ear, so that he could utter one perfectly sinful word 'Yes.' and with that one word his fate was sealed. Xanxus growled - almost possessively before he graphed hold of his mini-boss and slung the man over his shoulder; mindful of injuries and jolting said wounds as he walked out of the office, kicking open the doors without a thought and continued down the corridor, purposefully ignoring the right-hand's yelp and demands and all the other stares or gawks he got as he carried his cargo to the living quarters, knowing where Tsunayoshi's bedroom was from when he used to live here and when it was the old man's room.

Once arriving, he opened the door with a simple turn of the knob before he continued inside, pleasantly surprised when he noticed how much had changed. Kicking the door closed with the sole of his shoe, he used the palm of his one free hand to lock it behind him.

Stepping on the heels of his shoe, he got them both off in a matter of seconds, walking across the carpeted floor towards the mahogany bed, dropping the man on top of the covers - who he had always wanted to touch like this, and instantly straddled the Vongola, his eyes skimming over Tsunayoshi; his chestnut lucks sprawled across the pillows beautifully, arms laid either side of his head while his shirt was wide open; leaving nothing to the imagination.

Leaning downwards, towards those supple lips, Xanxus leave gave the brunet one last warning - one last chance 'I'll break you' he warned against the side of his cheek,

Tsunayoshi stilled, his brows furrowing; is that what he truly thought?. If it was, than Tsuna would just have to change his mind. Smiling sadly, he cupped either side of Xanxus' face 'Than break me and put me back together again'

Xanxus found his mouth dry but before he could comment, Tsuna had leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips 'Stop thinking... I'm not going anywhere'

Xanxus nodded dazedly; like a kid who had been promised something they _knew_ was impossible. Straightening himself until he was sat on Tsuna's lower body, his hands traced over the brunet's torso, the rippling muscles and matches of unmarked skin, his fingers trailing over the prominent collarbone - savouring every inch before he ducked his head.

Tsunayoshi's breath hitched loudly, his hips bucking as Xanxus bared his teeth and nipped and sucked until the older man finally got a resounding moan, _That's the spot than_, Xanxus thought, feeling that delicious pulse against his lips he brought blood to the surface of the skin where the collarbone and neck joined. Licking away the crimson liquid, his tongue travelling further, while going up to Tsuna's jaw and surprised himself with how much he enjoyed the taste and feel of the skin underneath him.

Tsuna shivered, his senses strong and yet so dull as he felt the trail of salvia run across him. It burned as it settled but there was something that made him desire more, something in his untouched and lonely body that begged for attention.

The tongue left suddenly but reappeared against the seam of his lips. Xanxus was allowed entry and startled with how well Tsunayoshi was reacting - his mouth hot, leaving the flavour of sweet coffee in his mouth; Xanxus had never been one for strawberries and cream, but right now it was the best thing he had eaten. Pulling away the Varia smirked at the whimper he got in return; bringing himself downwards, he brought their lips together were Tsuna slowly opened his mouth.

Xanxus' tongue once again slipped in, and after a few seconds of coaxing got a hesitance feel back; he didn't know which one but Tsunayoshi was either very inexperienced or unsure, however as the heat between them grew, he found himself uncaring. Tsuna was allowing, that was all that mattered.

After only a second of thought, Xanxus' ground their hips together, Tsuna's head pulling back as he moaned, a sound which made something in Xanxus grow lighter; there was just something about that beautiful tenor that was neither put on or fake that was very much relief for him; sex was nothing new to him, but all the women he bedded nearly always had other motives; the street cred' for being one of his "partners", trying to get themselves into his life to make theirs easier and eventually work their way up to marriage. It never worked, Xanxus may not be known for his intelligence but he wasn't stupid, far from it actually; and he saw the way they looked at him when his full body was revealed - scarred and damaged; with disgust . He knew what they thought of him.

This was different though, but wasn't everything when relating to Tsunayoshi?.

Xanxus got his answer when he felt hesitant hands undoing the buttons to his shirt 'What are you -'

Tsunayoshi - his small body was shaking slightly; from both the adrenaline and strain as he tried to recover his breathing before he smiled 'This needs to be off, doesn't it?'

From anyone else, that would have sounded stupid, but not from him and Xanxus found himself shrugging off his shirt as soon as Tsunayoshi had undone it for him. The clothing dropped to the floor, landing in a heap with a dead rustle, but Xanxus wasn't paying attention to that and watched as those wise eyes looked over his bare chest, that always got such veiled responses - his gaze tentative and gentle .

Tsuna swallowed unsurely; unknowing if he was about to step over some unknown line and ruin the trust that he had been so lucky to get, but followed what his heart told him and raised his arms to the older man's abs, observing the way Xanxus tensed before feeling his way up to the chest so boarder than his own. It was firm, he decided on, before gently probing himself up with his elbow so that he was no longer laying down, enabling him to run his lips around the most damaged area, scattering feather like touches on skin that had probably lost close to all sensation.

The skin felt winkled and marred and Tsuna couldn't help the prang of guilt when he noted that some of this was partly his fault; the ring conflict had been more than a fight of survival to both of them - more than pride and more than jewellery. So much more. But that had cost both of them; more than either could explain in significant words. Because putting everything on the line that day had been expensive; and Tsuna was still paying the price.

It would live with him in nightmares, replayed with grim endings and cruel scenarios. Xanxus had terrified him when he was a boy - still did in a way, but not for something he might do but for something that might happen. Caring came all too easily to Tsuna - something Reborn still hadn't stopped pointing out, but none was more surprised when his affectionate side had been turned onto the Varia leader.

It had puzzled people at first "_Why on Earth is the Vongola associating with that man for?" "Did you hear that _he _tired to assassinate Vongola? Do you think this is in aid of some kind of vengeance?" _"_Do you think this is some kind of plan on the Vongola's part?" _anything imaginable he had heard and ignored without second thought. They were all _wrong._ He did the things he did simply because he wanted to.

Crimson orbs widened, watching through unknown emotion as his skin which only knew of harsh treatment was caressed with such gentleness. As if he was important or deserved it. Neither was true, but seeing the way those small hands brushed against his person, the way every touch lingered more than it had to, the way wet kisses were trailed over the ugliest of wounds - as if it was worth it, and how those chocolate eyes became half-mast, glazed and looking so very aroused with such simple things, like such simple things were somehow giving him pleasure.

'Shouldn't - shouldn't look at me like that' Xanxus said gruffly once he could get his words out, his tone slightly stifled with deep breathing and throaty pants. Tsuna looked up from sucking on a particularly bad welt, vision taking a second to focus on the man looming over him.

Xanxus met Tsunayoshi's gaze straight on as the brunet looked at him searchingly, trying to find meaning in those words before a beautiful spread across his face, fingers travelling into black hair, burying themselves in deep as Tsuna leant further forwards, his injuries complaining all the while but went ignored as Tsuna placed their cheeks together, enjoying the shared heat as he muttered 'I thought I told you, Xanxus-san…I'm not going anywhere'

Tsunayoshi was pushed back down onto the soft mattress, the crisp sheets rustlings under them and on the whim of every movement. The sudden rough treatment after such heat might seem like a denial but Tsuna could tell by the way Xanxus' fingers had curled around his shoulders and the intense way crimson orbs looked at him that it was anything but.

Under ten seconds Tsuna's shirt was off completely, his belt was undone, zip down and had a had in his pants. It was a bit of a shock and it had Tsuna's tired - but very much _awake _body aching off of the bed.

Xanxus' chest half lent on top of his and Tsuna dealt with the pain without complaint as the man bent down purposefully 'You'll regret this later, Vongola; letting a monster fuck you' he whispered, which got a sharp response from the brunet, something painful crawling at both of their chests 'People will have noticed us coming in here. There are witness. What are you going to do when they start asking questions?'

This was a very veiled question of Xanxus' insecurities of what was happening - and if it should happen, what would come next. Tsuna could tell that and he just had to wonder just how bad this brilliant man was treated. Growing up in the Mafia definitely wasn't easy - Gokudera was a good example - but for Xanxus, it was different, he had this kind of innate pride; something that made him _have _to proof himself even if he didn't care two damns about the opinions of others. But the further in you got, the darker the people - and Xanxus had been around the wrong company for far too long.

'Wo - won't _ha_ - won't regret it' Tsuna denied, while Xanxus did wricked things to his member, groping hard and quick in timed pumps 'Doesn't - doesn't _ah_ matter a - about th - _ha_ - at' he screamed as a foreign finger prodded in uncharted territory - unknowing when he had been stripped from his slacks and boxers as he had been kept busy - but tried to continue as he squirmed with the weird tingling feeling coming from his lower end, one eye closing in discomfort as he panted heavily through swollen lips 'Never m - matter, has - has _aha _n - never matter. More - your - your _ngh ha _more impor - importa_ent!_'

Tsuna had no idea what kind of effect he was having on Xanxus - his soft, sincere voice, lust filled eyes, the immense reactions and those words - words that he had wanted to hear for so long, even without realising. It was driving the man insane as he upped the pace and greedily smacked his lips together with the younger males, teeth clashing and tongues twisting, heat travelling downwards as noses bumped and the moaning increased. Silva spilling down from Tsuna's full mouth to his chin, eyes hazing further.

Xanxus was never any good with words - was never taught just how to use them which resulted in action happening before his mouth ever opened, but this was one of those few times - with his hand in another man's (a _powerful, kind _man's) pants, another holding their and particularly sitting on them as he got their tongues acquainted. This all being allowed. This trust being given when it never should have - that made Xanxus want to say something; felt he had to - that he owed it, but all that could escape were barely masked questions that Tsunayoshi would surely see through. _Had_ seen through many-a-time.

Xanxus felt Tsuna's insides clench over his digit as he tried to make the entrance bigger. _God _it had never been so tight before, grunting he attempted to insert the second. Tsuna's back arched as he did so, breaking their kiss with a scream of distress. Xanxus shushed the pained sound by abounding the other's member that had become highly erect and running his sticky hand through those chestnut locks tenderly, pressing himself up against the brunet more to show his reassurance. It was unusual for him to offer relief to anyone he slept with, it was always just a fuck and go - stick it in and leave; not much time was spent doing things like this but he found his body moving on it's on - giving things he never thought he could.

So many people had said that Tsunayoshi Sawada brought out the best in people without even realising - the _Arcobaleno_ would say it with a hint of pride dripping from his usually dark monotones with a smirk and glinting eyes. Xanxus always acknowledged that, but never noticed it. Until to day.

'Be prepared for the consequences. Doing this'll mean you belong to _me._' Tsuna's stilled under him visibly, his beautiful (Yes, Xanxus decided - beautiful) eyes widening while Xanxus waited for some kind of reaction - disgust, revulsion, abhorrence; anything…but what he got.

Tsuna recovered quite quickly considering, his face which had twisted into pure surprise settled into something pure and sweet, something that made Xanxus's breath hitch and his fingers twitch 'Haven't I always?'

'Don't realise what your getting yourself into' Xanxus muttered. Tsuna raised an eyebrow before another finger was inserted, the veins in his neck stood out as he grunted in unease. God it hurt. His eyes shut tightly as the other's words spun in his head.

When chocolate orbs opened he decided to do something slightly risky; such activates were new to him, so Tsuna really didn't have much of a clue what he was doing or how he would go about pleasuring _anyone _- neither mind Xanxus, but he knew that the Varia, although listened to words, always responded better through action and that was what he was going to have to do, so with a wheeze he probed himself up with his elbow and with his other arm, pushed the other man until he was sat.

Tsuna saw those crimson orbs close off slightly - as if thinking that he was somehow rejecting him. Tsunayoshi shook his head, and carefully continued to reposition them until _he _was on top of Xanxus and Xanxus was under _him_. It was the complete reverse of just now and Tsuna could see that curiosity had sparked within the Varia leader at his sudden bold actions.

Tsuna swallowed slightly, all attention was now on him - but in a different way from before, Xanxus was expecting something and - and what if… what if this went wrong ? What if -

The brunet shook his head, no time for doubts now as he wriggled down the older man's body until he was sat just on top of Xanxus' thighs and below the waist, wary of the other's hand that had remained inside of him all this time; still lingering, not moving yet and gentler than Tsuna could have ever of expected.

Slowly - cautiously, Tsuna's hand's slipped over Xanxus' chest and abs until he reached the silver buckle. Toying with the item of dress for a moment before he undid it, pulling the belt through Xanxus' trousers until it was free of the hops and than raised his arm - dangling it over the bed before he realised his fingers and dropped it to the floor.

Keeping his expression purposefully coy - and trying to hide his nervousness - Tsuna popped the button to the black slacks and slowly his fingers moved inside - separating the two sides before they trailed to the zip. Grasping it with his thumb and forefinger Tsuna gradually pulled it down. The sound that was usually overshadowed and went unheard - the sound of Velcro coming apart had never sounded so good before, both men could agree.

Once the zip had reached the end of it's track, Tsuna unconsciously licked his lips, but tried not to hesitate - tried not to let Xanxus in on his discomfort as he opened and pulled down the trousers as much as he could in their position. He managed half-way down Xanxus' arse until he stopped - having no more strengths to pull it down any further without any assistance, but left them there and focused his attention on the slight bulge between Xanxus hips.

A million thoughts passed and went through Tsuna's head with in a second. What the hell was he meant to do now?.!. His inner dame-self was pulling out his hair in frustration and worry. He didn't want to hurt Xanxus - he just wanted - he just wanted…

Tsuna bit his lip. Feelings and explaining such things were never easy for him, not even with his best friends to start with - Reborn had taught him how he could be honest and open, how he could be the best he could be. But apart of him would always be 'Useless-Tsuna', the shy, no-good little boy who knew nothing about human interaction if it didn't cause him pain.

Bending down, he let his intuition guide him half of the way as he pushed his lips together with Xanxus', who had been watching his uncertainty all this time - gently perking at the much rougher lips and allowing entrance once Xanxus so asked for it, while the palm of his hand started to massage the bulge - rubbing tentatively, gently; with an angel's touch going around in elaborate circles, while with what seemed overpowering, created devilish friction.

Xanxus groaned into Tsuna's lips, closing his eyes shortly before, with his free hand held onto one of the brunet's hips, while the other went further up the younger man's hole. Heat from Tsuna seeping into Xanxus' cold skin.

Apart of Tsuna lightened when Xanxus didn't - from what he was doing and enjoyed the way Xanxus' moan vibrated against his lips. Pulling away, their tongues untangled and Tsuna had to catch his breath with heavy pants as a sting of thin saliva contented their mouths.

Heat made it's way to Tsuna's face as he slowly stopped his hand movements and brought the two of his hands under them seam of Xanxus' underwear, looking at the formed and tough muscle and slight trail of black pubic hair that disappeared naughtily under the veil of clothing. Pulling them down carefully and releasing the fresh erection into the air. Eyes widened and his mouth went dry. Xanxus was so big.

A rough, thirsty laugh made Tsuna's head snap up 'See something you like?' Xanxus asked, his tone having the taste of pure spice making Tsnua blushed harder, chocolate orbs trailing to Xanxus' member before they focused on the older man's smirking face, the brunet showing him a lopsided, sheepish smile as he answered with a slightly cheeky -

'Maybe'

Tsunayoshi bent down once again and grimaced when his chest stung with venom against all this exercise, but continued on his was and gingerly allowed his lips to kiss the tip of Xanxus' member. Closing his eyes, Tsuna opened his mouth wider as he enveloped the start of the organ in one movement. It was hot in Tsuna's mouth - it was hot and it pulsated and Tsuna was so worried about causing pain that it took him a second or two before he started to swallow, twisting his head in an attempt to get some kind of reaction.

'S - shit' Xanxus hissed in pleasure, a shiver travelling down his spine as he graphed hold of the back of Tsuna's head, his fingers tangling themselves in deeps as he pushed the brunet down further. Tsuna tried to steady himself, sucking and twisting as Xanxus' bucked before he allowed more of the man to enter his mouth. Saliva bubbling past his lips and slipping down tanned skin.

Tsuna dragged one of his hands that hand been used to steady himself to Xanxus' neglected balls, fingering and squashing, before he started to raise up and down in steady beats of Xanxus' member. Concentrating on the fingers through his locks 'God' Xanxus breathed, one eye closing shut as his legs stained as he tried to keep himself still 'Tsunayoshi' he said in warning and only get a half response as said brunet brought his lids up and looked through his thick lashes up to him, humming his reply in question which vibrated against Xanxus - pushing him over the edge.

Tsuna felt hot, salty liquid fill his mouth and was at a loss for what to do for a moment, something like panic bubble in his stomach as he was inwardly having a debt; should he pull away?…but wouldn't that be like making a fuss?. Before he realised what he was doing he had started to swallow, pushing Xanxus member further make as to not let any over spill.

Within a second of finishing, Tsuna didn't have chance to catch his breath as Xanxus quickly manoeuvred in such a way and with such speed that Tsuna was on his back - once again underneath one hell of a man before he had noticed what had happened.

Xanxus' quickly scissoring his four fingers (the last having been put in when Tsuna was the most distracted), making sure the hole was big enough as to not tore or break anything before he started position as he had long since lost himself to desire and wanted them together the faster the better.

Xanxus positioned the tip of himself at Tsuna's entrance, hesitance in his final movement as he seemed to think better of it, though in that second of doubt a small, shaky hand cupped his scared cheek with such warmth that it instantly held his attention, ribbing his eyes away from the other's arse and up to their gleaming face.

'Xanxus-san…please' Tsuna whispered, his voice thick with emotion, eyes blinking back unshed tears. But still the Varia did not push in 'Please. I want this. I want you'

Crimson orbs widened, seeming hours past of the man just staring at they other before they closed - decision made and thrust inwards.

Tsuna screamed roughly, the sound broke and pained. Xanxus inwardly cringed, momentary balancing himself and taking a second to adjust to Tsuna's tight insides. God it was tight, squshing over him before he could asset the damage that was caused. Looking down, he lips tugged downwards as he spotted the tear of skin and the trickle of blood. Tsunayoshi's arms wrapped themselves under his shoulders, fingertips pushing against his shoulder blades so hard that it would take a genius to guess that they had turned white, but still - even in Tsuna's pain, Xanxus could tell that he was trying to be as gently as he could, because even with the brunet desperately containing himself, his nails had not once touched Xanxus' skin.

'Relax' Xanxus whispered, and he could vaguely feel Tsuna's attempts to comply as he moved in for the younger man's lips, it was chaste and so unlike the way he was used to doing it 'This is why people don't "Want" me' he said after breaking away, resting his forward against the other's 'Your going to break'

Tsuna's laugh caught in his throat and nearly sent him into a coughing fit. His injuries were catching up with him now; it had been a week since forcing the doctors to discharge him and he hadn't had a second to rest since - hadn't _allowed_ himself a second to rest since than. Hadn't been sleeping properly with worrying about work and Xanxus. Hadn't been eating right (though Hayato _was_ getting better at keeping track of his diet). Hadn't been taking his medication because it makes him too drowsy to work. Hadn't been doing _anything _right and now his body was shutting down on him.

'Is this -' Xanxus grunted, blinking back the hair that had gotten stuck in his eyes as he tries to get used to the feeling around his large organ and the walls that were so tight that it felt like it was being held 'Is this your first time?' he inquired and Xanxus had no idea why he had only just thought of that now; Tsunayoshi Sawada, from what he had heard had only ever had one partner and that that relationship had ended suddenly. No one else was ever reported, and the Vongola never seemed the type for one night stands; morals and all that.

Tsuna stilled, the aches and pains of his body going to the back of his mind as he tried to process the question in front of him 'First time?' he repeated. Blinking for a moment before understanding came, and when it did it was like a slap across the face as his cheeks grew just that much redder. Silence encompassed the room before the brunet sighed and gave a slight nod

'Y - yes, you…would be my first' he hesitated, chocolates orbs breaking apart from the crimson counterparts, but Xanxus waited patiently; something compelling him to listen - that this would offer insight and that it wouldn't be easy for Tsuna to say. 'I - I almost went all the way with an ex of mine, I'm sure you've heard of her… . But it didn't…didn't work out; she…reacted badly to my…scars, I guess…?'

Xanxus felt his eyes widened, looking over the petit body under him, all the bandages and battle wounds; trying to find what would be off putting and came up empty-handed; the milk skin may not be as clear as when Tsunayoshi had been born but it was his and it was so _very _appealing 'How far d'ya get?'

Tsuna grimaced, his skin turning slightly pasty and his eyes glazing over as if reliving a bad memory 'A…little way.' looking away, he started to stutter and instead of being irritated Xanxus felt a pang in his chest 'I mean…I suppose I should have noticed, she didn't touch me throughout…the feeling and…when we started to remove - _underwear_, is when I called it. I could tell she didn't want it than; the way she looked at me, the way she hesitated… .She didn't want to hurt me…and I knew she was at a loss of what to do; we had been in a relationship for a long time, friends for longer… . And to be completely unattractive to someone you were just engaged to…? _Ngh mu _- must have been hard'

Xanxus, who had been silent throughout (shocked to hear most of it) snorted at that 'Oh yeah? And what about you?' glassy eyes turned back to him and his breath hitched when Tsuna's features pushed themselves into a tired smile.

'It's expected… . I'm really not much of…anything really, I can't blame her; if anything _Ah_ I blame myself, I should have seen it coming, shouldn't have taken it so, shouldn't have -' his words were cut off there by a tongue intruding into his mouth, barely surpassing the moan that burst in the back of his throat as Xanxus pulled away 'Wha -?'

'And you should have seen into the fucking future too' Xanxus quipped sarcastically. This man could be so infuriating sometimes 'Nothing wrong with you, idiot. Her fault, she picked you; can't deal with a complexion problem? Her mistake' the way Tsuna's mouth gaped open was actually kinda cute.

'So… _agh_ y - your…complexion problem? Is - is that something that's dealt with…?;

Xanxus looked down into those chocolate orbs that particularly beamed trust and after a moment or two, released a puff of air 'No, it's tolerated by Fucking Scum trying to get their way'

The hands on Xanxus' back tightened in a way that wasn't Tsuna just trying to restrain his pain that the Varia instantly took notice of it 'T - Than would I be "Fu - Fucking Scum" if - _Aun_ if …I might think that you - you were gorgeous?'

Xanxus' face became lax, looking for a lie (more our of habit than lack of trust) before he answered 'No…but I'd think that'd you'd either need a fucking good eye doctor or a shrink' Tsuna's lips curled up slightly, but his eyes shone with something akin to sadness.

'T - than _Ah _are my scars different to yours?' Xanxus knew that Tsuna wasn't talking simply about the ones that had been caused by the Old Man and was looking deeper, but that doesn't mean he had an answer, Tsuna seemed to realise too as he leaned forward and set a tender kiss just above Xanxun's eye 'M - move. You ca - an move now'

Xanxus stared for a bit, before he nodded and slowly started to pull out. Tsuna's breathing spiked drastically that it forced Xanxus to pay special attention to it; Tsunayoshi obviously wasn't well that much was certain and that made him question why he would want to do this at all; sex for Xanxus was simply for relieving stress and frustration, made even for pleasure but this was different - this was filled with desperation and need, like it _had_ to happen.

It was so unlike everything else, that it had Xanxus continuing to thrust while Tsuna panted and mewled, making noises that on Xanxus' more unsatisfied days he would try to imagine these sounds - but it turned out that he wasn't even close to the reality. The heat intensified and the air thickened with sweat, need driving them past their limits and their injuries to the breaking point.

'_Ha _t - there n - not' Tsuna panted, in and out of conversation, his eyelids half-mast and tiring quickly as Xanxus built rhythm and pace. His small body tingled with pressure and heat; he had never experienced anything like this before but he could say that at this moment he couldn't life without the blistering warmth and sensation that the other was giving him.

Xanxus tried to snort but it came out something like a groan 'Yours were gained in - in battled, these -' one of his arms that was being used to support himself momentarily came up and grazed one of his burns, before it returned to the left side of Tsuna's head 'Were gained from the Old Man'

Tsuna swallowed dryly, his concentration waning to the large member rubbing against him before it snapped back; trying to pay attention to his words that needed awareness 'B - battles' he moaned 'A battle's a - a battle. D - doesn't m - matter what k - kind i - it is. Ha O - only t - that you - you fought it'

Xanxus almost stilled, but forced himself not to react, chuckling slightly that Had Tsuna more than a little flustered 'You really believe that?' Tsuna nodded tiredly, the gesture coming out sloppy; his muscles simply not strong enough to be commanded more than they already are.

Xanxus pulled out, lips apart and wet from their work out, gazing down to his lover with glazed crimson orbs, looking at the chocolate pools that looked nearly unseeingly back, Tsuna's skin was coated in perspiration, his milky skin sticky to the touch and had an unhealthy pink tinge to his cheeks and he knew instantly that Tsuna simply didn't have anymore in him.

Something akin to guilt swelled into the Varia's chest as he looked at the younger man's condition, still straddled on top of the brunet, lingering downwards as if it were simply too much to pull away. Feelings always did get in the way for Xanxus and he just simply didn't know what to do now; he couldn't leave like he usually did, his body was too exhausted and he just didn't _want _to. However, he couldn't just stay either; he had most likely over spent his welcome here.

Just as he was about to force himself to move, he found himself being stopped, gently by weak fingertips that could easily have been shrugged off. Ruby red eyes locked with their larger counterparts and he stayed silent as swollen lips opened 'S - stay…won't you…?' the request was tender and tentative and Xanxus realised that there was absolutely no demand; no boss attribute, he could leave if he wanted, but he supposed Tsuna had _never _pulled rank over him.

'You sure?. This'll be worse than simply just sleepin' with the Varia' Xanxus uttered into chestnut locks, wet skin against wet skin, both of them _completely _bare and open to one another for the first time since they new each other.

''Won' re - gret…it…' the words were slurred, the owner being beyond tired, beyond exhausted. Chocolate orbs were losing the fight and their protection closing even as they desperately held on for an answer, they disappeared behind a layer of skin.

Xanxus was still, watching as Tsuna's breathing evened; his chest going in and out in timed movements. Just watching before Xanxus sighed, knowing where he would be staying and hoping that if any of the whipped puppies should come looking that Tsunayoshi would be able to sense the trouble and intervene before he committed treason.

The raven rolled off Tsuna slowly, making sure not to wake Tsuna up as he carefully kneed his way to the other side of the bed before trying to settle himself in an upright position against the headrest, getting him and Tsunayoshi under the duvet with a few clumsy manoeuvres. He than swung his well-toned arm around the younger man's shoulder's and listened to the slight creaking of the walls 'Does Tsunayoshi know about your spy hole, Arcobaleno?'

A snot followed his guff question, before the wall opened and revealed a fedora wearing man, his expression shadowed as the light that poured in from his passage way steamed in from behind 'Who do you think allowed it to be built?' Reborn replied sarcastically, after all, Tsuna trusted the hit-man more than anyone would understand .

There was silence after this, the only noticeable thing that could be heard was Tsuna's deep breaths - unaware of what was happening in the world around him. The two powerful men watched each other closely before Reborn's arm disappeared behind his back and reappeared with a handgun, the safety being clicked off a dangerous air coming along with it 'I don't trust you.' Reborn stated.

Xanxus snorted; the hit-man trusted few, even more so when his student was involved. Reborn was protective with Tsuna; something parental being unearthed when it came to the Vongola's safety and Xanxus should have figured that something like this would happen.

'I mean it, Xanxus' Reborn warned, sensing the Varia's flippant attribute 'What are your intentions?' he demanded, cocking his gun to show that there was no room to be playing around and that he was very much serious.

Xanxus huffed, before he pausing; thinking over his words carefully 'I don't intend on killing him, if that's what's this about'

Reborn's eyebrow raised 'If you think that -' the hit-man's were cut off by Xanxus' own.

'I warned him, I warned him what would happen' Xanxus hissed quietly as not to disturb Tsuna; knowing from experience that even half-dead Tsunayoshi was sensitive and probably would be disturbed if anything from this confrontation 'I told him that if he went through with this that he'd be mine and he is'

The possessive tone caught Reborn off-guard and the tutor forced himself to look at everything again; over Xanxus' posture, the way the two melded together in a way that only lovers could. Paying attention to the emotion in Xanxus' eyes before sighing, his gun lowering at the same time 'One chance, Xanxus. Don't blow it and don't give me a reason to come after you because I will and I'll have you shitting bullets in your grave; understand?' his tone was grace, but the Varia kept his calm and simply nodded.

The hit-man went to leave, turning and taking a few steps towards his secret doorway before he stopped short though didn't face the other as he talked, his voice almost offhanded 'Oh, and Xanxus? That idiot student of mine's in love with you' Xanxus' breath hitched 'Has been for a while; hasn't said anything because….of last time' they both know to whom they were referring without Reborn having to say it and the hit-man turned his head just enough for Xanxus to be able to see his check and _know _he was being looked at 'Break his heart and I'll break yours'

And with being threatened twice, Xanxus was left. Minutes pasted that felt like hours '_He's in love with you' _echoed hauntingly, as his sight sort the brunet in question out and in the darkness being able to only make out the faintest outline of the beautiful man that was surely too good for him.

In a split second he started to get himself comfortable, snuggling down in a way he never did before and pushing himself up against Tsuna gently; wary of jostling the other's injuries as he tucked the brunet under his chin and observed in awe as Tsunayoshi - who had been completely unresponsive up until now(; even when his instincts for survival should have caused some kind of reaction with the dark auras that had been released) sighed contently, nuzzling Xanxus' chest as if trying to get closer.

No one had ever been this close to him before and trusted him so totally, and Xanxus had a feeling that it wouldn't matter if he reached for his guns or activated his Flame of Wrath, Tsuna wasn't stirring again and as his own eyes started to grow heavy and heavy; dropping with their weight did he think that the feelings were neutral.

* * *

**A/N (26.12.12) - **

So, this was actually my first request by a lovely reader called Puruku!. One of the nicest and most piatent people ever I swear, only someone like could put up with me but I hope this was worth the wait and I'm sorry you had to but I seriously couldn't have done it any quicker; I've just been so bust with coursework and MOCK exams and GCSE's, but that my friend, I'm sure you know ('been complaining enough about it).

Anyway, you'll have to forgive me with *blush* the X-rated scenes; I've never actually wirtten something...intermit before and with my age, I can't say I'm very knowledgeable, so hopefully this will do and it won't be too disappointing...*Sigh* Damn you imagation!.

So, merry Christmas to all! And good night!

* * *

I** apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you **to everyone who added the new story of 'GUN_'_ to their favorites/ alerts or reviewed. You also have my gratitude for taking the time.

**- OW**


End file.
